


Five Hannibal/Face Ficlets

by therealfroggy



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/therealfroggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And by ficlet I mean story that isn't long enough to merit its own post, but is too long to be a drabble. All of them sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Hannibal/Face Ficlets

**Hidden**  
“BA, I need you to provide ground cover. Murdock will be coming in with the chopper here, southward, but he needs to land without anyone blowing the chopper up. We got -”

There was the slightest hitch in Hannibal's voice, and he cleared his throat before continuing.

“We got Face and Murdock coming in airborne, creating the distraction. I'll be... coming in the service entrance, getting to them without their noticing.”

The colonel was seated at the sturdy oak table in their most recent safe-house kitchen, the white tablecloth serving as backdrop for his elaborate plan as he mapped it out with little boxes for buildings and all the other trimmings. BA and Murdock were standing right next to the table for a better vantage point, looking with interest at their next job.

“Speaking of Face, where is that scamming fool?” BA asked, moving the miniature motorcycle next to the miniature soldier representing him.

“Prepping the mission,” Hannibal said, and if his tone was short and almost rude, neither of his men commented. “I'll explain to him later.”

In fact, Face was working hard at that very moment in order to prepare for the mission Hannibal was explaining. He was actually less than two feet away from the other men on his team. He didn't speak up, however, as his mouth was full of Hannibal's cock.

Luckily for him, the tablecloth was long enough that neither Murdock nor BA had noticed anything when they entered the room. Hannibal's legs, sprawled elegantly from the straight-backed chair he was sitting in, also gave Face a little cover, as he was positioned between them.

The aforementioned preparation consisted of sucking his colonel's dick because said colonel was getting a mite tense. Hannibal was usually the calmest man Face knew; always cool and in control. But their last job had almost fallen apart when Murdock had experienced a minor setback in the sanity department, and as much as they all trusted each other, Hannibal was worried that this time, it wouldn't be enough. So he had been tense and abrasive, barking at his team and brooding over his cigars, since they took on their latest job (a simple matter of retrieving a few of their client's family heirlooms from a mafia nest).

Face had gotten tired of his CO second-guessing himself and told Hannibal sternly that the older man needed to relax for a while. Then he'd gotten to his knees and crawled under the table where Hannibal sat, opened his belt and fly, and waited for Murdock and BA to show up at the appointed time.

Yeah, Face was a kinky bastard, but apparently, so was Hannibal. And what better way to relax than to indulge in one's favourite kink?

“I need you to make some serious noise when you go in with the chopper, Murdock,” Hannibal growled around his cigar. His teeth were clamped so tightly around that thing, his jaw was beginning to ache. He could feel Face's tongue playing with the head of his cock and it was all he could do to pretend nothing was going on.

“I want every last guard or henchman in that building running to take the chopper... down, fuck! it,” Hannibal added hastily, trying to make his outburst seem more natural. It was hard, considering Face had begun probing his tongue into the slit of Hannibal's cock.

“Then I'll sneak around the back, take out any lingering goons, and damn!”

BA frowned at him and even Murdock was beginning to look a little confused.

“Forgot to tell Face that we need... a few ties, as well,” Hannibal gritted out between clenched teeth. He spat out the by-now chewed-off end of his cigar, and slammed the remaining stub down into the ashtray on the table. He couldn't possibly last much longer, not with Face swallowing down his cock like he wanted it badly. But he'd be damned if he was going to orgasm right in front of his men.

Any men but Face, that was.

“What're the ties for, Bossman?” Murdock asked, scratching the back of his head.

“Disguises,” Hannibal gasped. His hands were clenched in fists on the edge of the table. Face's mouth had moved further south; Hannibal's _balls_ were now encased in scorching heat and suction. He forced his eyes to focus on BA.

“Could you... go get them?” Hannibal asked, barely able to speak for lust. He never _asked_ his team to get things done for missions; he _told_ them and they obeyed. But right now, he would happily get on his knees and beg BA to take Murdock and the invisible Billy for a walk, if they'd only leave the room long enough for Hannibal to fuck Face's sweet mouth until he passed out.

“Sure, boss, what colour?” Murdock asked happily. Obliviously.

Hannibal barely kept a straight face; his lieutenant had begun playing with the vein on the underside of his cock.

“Blue and red,” he grunted, thinking of Face's eyes and lips and how he was going to give the younger man a good smack when they retired for the evening.

BA shrugged, but told Murdock to get in the car and followed the pilot out the door. With one backwards glance at Hannibal, whose face was oddly scrunched up with some distress BA couldn't even begin to imagine the cause of, the big man grabbed his car keys and followed his crazy friend out of the room.

Hannibal bit the inside of his cheek hard and counted. Four... three... two... one... The sound of an engine starting told Hannibal it was safe to relax again.

“Holy Christ, Face!” he swore, bucking forward into his lieutenant's mouth and pushing the snowy white tablecloth up to get a good look of the spectacle that had been going on for some time between his legs.

There Face knelt, his cheeks hollowed as he sucked as hard as he could on Hannibal's dick, his eyes glittering with heat and humour. Hannibal could see his own length disappearing slowly between Face's glistening lips and that was all it took; one more hard suck and he was coming, spurting onto Face's tongue, cursing and growling and ordering Face to take it all. Shivering from the intensity of it, Hannibal sank down on the chair, his hips barely hanging off the edge. Face gave a few concluding licks to his dick, then moved happily from between his CO's thighs and crawled back out.

“Feel good?” Face asked, his cocky grin telling Hannibal that no matter how much he derided Face for his whorish ways, the younger man would never take any of it to heart. He knew how much Hannibal liked him, and there was no getting around that.

“My plan is great,” Hannibal said shakily, doing his jeans back up. “I get it. It's great, I don't need to worry. Next time, maybe you'll be kind enough to wait with this until we're alone together? I hate not having the opportunity to reciprocate when you suck my dick.”

 

 **Experiment**  
“Do you ever get tired of this, Hannibal?”

Okay, so not exactly tactful. Asking a guy if he got tired of sex _while_ he was stroking your cock wasn't exactly Face's usual style. But he was a little tired of the whole sex thing. Not the sex-with-Hannibal thing. But the standard procedure was getting boring. Undress, lay down, make out, get lubed, fuck, orgasm, then sleep – completely cuddle-free sleep, of course; a manly embrace was more Hannibal.

“Of fucking you? Not ever,” Hannibal said, grinning lasciviously at his XO.

“No, I mean, don't you want to try something new? Something you've never done before?” Face asked, looking hopefully up at Hannibal.

Hannibal gave a snort. “Ain't much left that I haven't tried, kid,” he said, and he sounded so cocksure and arrogant that Face was a little more turned on.

Face grinned. Perhaps he could talk Hannibal into indulging a little kink of his. “Nice. So how do you feel about rimming?”

Hannibal looked blank. “What?”

Oh, boy.

The thing was, Hannibal was _great_ at sex. He made Face come spectacularly hard, made the younger man end up in a shivering mass of nerves more often than not, made Face wonder how a guy that much older than him could have so much more stamina. And they did exciting stuff; they fucked in dirty alleyways and in fancy hotel rooms, they jerked each other off in the back of BA's van while the other two guys weren't paying attention. Hannibal even got to his knees once and told Face to fuck his mouth.

Yeah, Hannibal was great at sex. But Face just knew he couldn't have tried everything, no matter what Hannibal himself thought.

“So, would you be adverse to learning?” Face grinned, sitting up to meet Hannibal.

“If you can teach me anything new, I'll let you spank me later,” Hannibal said rashly.

Hannibal didn't worry when Face told him to get to his hands and knees and stay still. He'd let the kid fuck him before; he could take it. He didn't mind taking it from Face. Hannibal didn't worry when Face placed warm hands on Hannibal's ass and lightly nipped at his ass cheek; this was nothing new and Hannibal wasn't surprised the kid wanted to get frisky when he was allowed the dominant position.

Hannibal did, however, worry when Face's hands spread his ass apart and he felt something that was _not_ a finger touch his opening. Something wet, warm and much too agile to be anything but a tongue.

“What the hell are you doing, kid?” Hannibal choked out, trying to turn around.

Face held his hips in place. “Could it be that I've actually found something at which the great Hannibal is not already proficient?” the conman said, the grin obvious in his voice.

Hannibal didn't grace that with an answer. He wasn't going to let the kid think he'd managed to shock his CO, even if this was the truth. There was just something completely alien about feeling a tongue there. It shouldn't even be anywhere near there, unless it was wrapped around Hannibal's dick.

“Just relax and stay still,” Face laughed, “and I'll show you some new tricks.”

Hannibal bit his lip to keep from yelping in surprise when Face's tongue began pushing against his entrance, sliding and circling. It felt strange, but still, that was _Face's_ tongue and it was a masterpiece all on its own. Hannibal grunted and shifted a little.

Then Face's tongue pushed _inside_ him and that was new. Hannibal had to admit to himself that he'd never considered, not even imagined this. Face was eating at him; perfectly even teeth scraping against sensitive skin as the conman rubbed his tongue hard over places Hannibal had barely thought existed. It was starting to feel pretty darn good, actually.

“Face,” Hannibal gasped. “Stop!”

Face slowly stopped his perversely agile tongue, then muttered against the skin of Hannibal's thigh, “You don't like it?”

“I... I think I do,” Hannibal admitted, grasping the pillow beneath him in desperate fists. “That's the problem. Can't have known as much about this as I thought I did.”

“Bad intel, boss,” Face grinned, and then a resounding _smack_ echoed through the room from the stinging contact between Face's open palm and Hannibal's ass. “Now, about that spanking you mentioned...”

In the end, Face managed to spank Hannibal while tonguing him open, and when Hannibal was reduced to actually _asking_ for it, Face fucked him, lube and saliva making his movements deep and easy.

It was the last time Hannibal ever insisted he knew all there was to know about sex.

 

 **Sex Tape**  
Murdock frowned at the TV set and its adjoining implements. Where was the DVD player? He'd wheedled Face into getting him a Jackie Chan movie he hadn't seen before, and he wanted to watch it. Hannibal and Facey were out on recons, Bosco was spending some quality time with his baby in the garage, and Murdock was all alone in their nice condo of the week. (Actually, of the past two weeks; they were reluctant to move on until they found another job.) It was movie time, and he'd even motor oil-fried some popcorn. So where was the DVD player?

With a jolt of glee, he realized that whomever owned this fancy apartment wasn't quite up to date on technology - there was no DVD player, but a good old-fashioned video player. With a whoop of joy, Murdock threw himself on it, intending to watch every single tape he could find. He was a bit of a retrophiliac, and the grainy image and flat sound of the VHS did nothing whatsoever to put him off it.

The only problem was, where were the tapes?

Murdock began rooting through every drawer, shelf and cupboard in the house. After a good long search, he'd located three Disney movies and _V.I. Warshawski_ , and a blank tape that only had a date on it. The Disney movies had been in a box in the hallway closet, apparently packet for storage, but the two other tapes he'd found in the bedside drawer in the room that the boss and Facey shared. Obviously they wouldn't be carrying a copy of _V.I. Warshawski_ around, so Murdock was pretty sure all the tapes belonged to whomever owned the condo. Besides, it wasn't like he was stealing them; Face always let him borrow whatever he wanted.

Murdock decided to watch _Pochahontas_ first, but that only lasted him a good hour and a half, and Bosco was still out working on his van. So Murdock popped another tape in the video player; he was curious as to what movie the dated one was. Perhaps the people living here had recorded it off the TV, the sneaky snakes?

It was a bit of a surprise to see the grainy image of a bed fill the screen, no titles or nothing, and it was even more of a surprise to see Face enter from stage left, adjusting the camera to capture the entirety of the king-size bed. Facey made a video? Murdock was pretty sure the conman didn't own a good old-fashioned video camera, but the people who owned a VHS probably did, and Murdock thought he recognized the bed from the other men's bedroom. The tape was fairly recent, then.

Then Murdock noticed Face was only wearing his silk boxer shorts, and frowned. If he was going to make a home video, wouldn't he wear a little more clothing? The deep red silk wasn't very warm, after all, and Murdock knew how cold you got sitting around in your skivvies making tapes.

Murdock watched as Face, grinning, bounced on the bed, sitting halfway back against the pillows in an elegant sprawl. The conman was looking at something above the camera, and then he gave a wink. "C'mon, boss," Face said, patting the bed next to him. "Let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

"I still can't believe I let you talk me into this," came a familiar growl, and Murdock cocked his head to one side. The boss and Face had made a tape. Why would they want to do that? He kept watching the interesting little scenario playing out on the big screen, munching pensively on some motor oil popcorn.

Face stretched, making his impressive torso arch and bend a little, and Murdock thought he was showing off for the camera. "Well, do I need to get started without you?" he asked, voice dipping into a lower register.

"Why don't you, and I'll make sure we get it all," Hannibal replied, still off-screen. The camera zoomed a little, focusing on Face on that big bed. The conman, grin still wide and cocky, laid back against the pillows and placed a hand on his own chest.

"Good plan, boss. Who doesn't get off watching this?" Face said, stroking that hand slowly down his chest and toying with the waistband of his shorts. "I know you do."

Hannibal's voice gave a snort. "You're so narcissistic I wonder why you don't just marry a mirror, kid."

Face laughed, a sultry sound, and slid his hand down into his shorts and Murdock could see the hand moving.

"A mirror can't fuck me like you do, boss."

Hannibal's voice came floating through the speakers in a growl. "And you love getting fucked, don't you, Templeton? You love it so much you don't even want to switch off."

"Mm. I love it because it's you fucking me, Hannibal. Now come put your money where your mouth is so we can get this rolling," Face purred, and his head tipped back, his mouth fell open.

"Oh, fuck, boss, I'm so hard for you right now."

Hannibal entered the screen, also clad in nothing but boxer briefs, and joined Face on the bed. Only then did Murdock notice that both men wore dogtags on short chains around their necks. Huh, he'd never considered that sexy before, but there was something to be said for the sight of two fairly well-built men in underwear and dogtags and nothing else. In his purely aesthetical estimation, of course.

"So how do you want to do this?" Hannibal asked, and Murdock barely understood him because the colonel's mouth was attached to Face's clavicle as soon as the older man was on the bed.

Face's lips were brushing the colonel's ear when he replied, and he said something so softly that Murdock didn't catch it. But Hannibal did, and the older man groaned and pushed Face down, nipping hard on his shoulder and pushing a knee between Face's legs. Both men stayed there for a while, Face making happy sounds every time Hannibal's mouth brushed his nipple, and Hannibal's hips were moving slowly against Face's, the older man almost obscuring the other from view.

"Lube," Face gasped, and then the two men shifted on the bed. Their underwear was shed, and Murdock had to admit that that was not a bad sight.

Hannibal got a small, discrete tube out of the bedside drawer (Murdock had seen that tube earlier, searching for movies, but he'd figured it was one of Face's eye creams or something, it was so nondescript). The camera now caught them from the side, Face on his back across the bed, Hannibal looming over him on hands and knees, erection hanging hard and heavy between his legs. Then Hannibal slapped Face's flank playfully and growled, "In my lap, kid."

Hannibal sat back on his heels, one big hand spreading the contents of the little tube over his cock, and Face was suddenly crouching over him, his hands gripping Hannibal's broad shoulders. Hannibal grasped himself, steadied Face's hips and then they slowly sank together, Hannibal entering Face's body with a grunt. Face's expression was one of hungry delirium.

"Oh, yeah," Face sighed, rocking his hips. "Fuck yes, boss!"

"Hold on, kid," Hannibal growled, then leaned back on one hand, the other pulling on Face's hips until they settled into a steady rhythm, Hannibal thrusting up and Face pushing down. The silent bedroom was filled with sighs, gasps, and these little whimpering sounds that Murdock could swear were coming from Face. He'd better not mention that, he thought, when he asked Facey about this later.

In fact, Murdock thought, as he watched Face's brow furrow and his mouth fall open, he probably shouldn't mention this at all. To anyone. It felt a little intrusive that he got to see that expression on his friend's face, that vulnerable and hungry look of a man and animal combined. Murdock understood Hannibal was probably the only man who had the right to see that.

And yet, it didn't once occur to him to turn off the tape. It was much too much fun.

"Want me to make you come, Face?" Hannibal groaned, his hand leaving Face's hip to find the younger man's erection and give it a few tugs. Face gave a wordless yell of pleasure, riding Hannibal with a vengeance. "Want me to make you spill yourself all over my hand on tape? I want that, kid. I want to watch this later, watch you come apart again and again, and then go fuck you all over again, watching that tape while I do it."

"Boss, please," Face begged, leaning his forehead against Hannibal's. "You know... oh, _fuck_ yeah... how I get with the dirty talk. Nngh!"

"That's why I do it, Temp," Hannibal whispered, but the camera caught it. His mouth was just at Face's ear, the younger man leaning down to kiss along Hannibal's jawline. "I love it when you get like that."

"Not... not yet," Face panted, bucking on Hannibal's cock. "Want you to fuck me right into the camera first."

Hannibal gradually stilled his movements, hips rolling slowly upwards. "Bend you over?"

Face cried out. "Yes. Oh, yes, boss. Right... Right into the camera. Get your expression when you come in my ass. Get how your hands hold on to my hips. Fuck!"

Hannibal stopped, and despite his whimper, Face got slowly out of the boss' lap and turned to face the camera, on his hands and knees. The conman's eyes were dark, pupils blown with heat and sex, his cheeks flushed, his lips red and raw from Hannibal's stubble. That perfect hair was all messed up now, Murdock noticed, and that produced a throb in his groin. He was really hard right then.

Then Hannibal mounted Face again, and Face's fingers fisted desperately in the bedspread when Hannibal pushed into him again, it was obvious. The older man grasped Face's hips, pulling them back to meet his forwards thrusts, and the conman buried his face in the bedding, his muscled back slanting in a soft bow from his perfect ass to his broad shoulders. Hannibal seemed to find this pleasing as well, and leaned far enough forwards to lick a stripe along Face's spine.

"You taste... so good when you're like this, kid," Hannibal growled, and Murdock could see the colonel's flanks flexing as he thrust forwards into his lieutenant. "Come on, kid, look into the camera. Let 'em see your pretty face."

"Fuck you, boss, I'm not pretty," Face whined, fingers pulling the bedspread every which way. "Hate it when you call me pretty!"

Hannibal slapped Face's ass then, hard enough for the sound to echo a little in the quiet room, and Face moaned louder, head coming up so Murdock could see his wide, blue eyes again.

"You're pretty, Templeton Peck," Hannibal repeated, hips driving relentlessly against Face's. "You're fucking gorgeous, and you know it. Now let me see those blues of yours."

Face looked straight into the camera then, heat smouldering in his gaze, and gave an almost theatrical moan. That moan was so loud, so _indecent_ , that Murdock felt a flush rise in his own cheeks and his dick throbbed painfully again. He wondered for a moment if Hannibal hadn't intended anyone to find this, to see what he could do to Face, just to let everybody know. The bossman was very possessive.

"Hannibal," Face panted, looking into the camera with such a mixture of longing, love and pure sex that there could be no doubt how he felt about the older man - nor that he was putting on one hell of a show for the lens. It was all for the man currently fucking him through the bed _and_ the screen, seemed like. "Hannibal, I love you!"

The older man gave a desperate moan, hands tightening on Face's hips until Murdock could see his knuckles whiten.

"Love you, Temp," he groaned, his movements becoming erratic. "Fuck!"

And Murdock could see the exact moment when Hannibal came; when the colonel's face seemed to fall open and his shoulders dropped and his entire being seemed to rush out of him, pounding forwards into Face, and the younger man purred happily and took it all. Hannibal's thrusts slowed, gentled, until he was riding Face's ass with a tenderness that seemed almost alien in the strong leader Murdock knew.

Hannibal pulled out, running soothing hands down Face's flanks, then made his lieutenant lie down on his back. Hannibal moved down over him until he could take Face's cock into his mouth, and Murdock couldn't contain a little sound of longing as he watched Face's impressive erection disappear between Hannibal's lips, the colonel greedily sucking until he'd swallowed every inch of Face down.

"Hannibal," Face whined, bucking and writhing. "Hurry it up, would you?"

Hannibal chuckled around the hard flesh in his mouth; Murdock could see it even if the sound was somewhat muffled. Then the older man pulled back enough to only have the very head of Face's cock in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks, and Murdock was willing to bet anything that Hannibal was using his tongue for something awful clever, there. And sure enough, within moments, Face shouted Hannibal's name and his hands fisted in Hannibal's hair. The silvery strands were pulled and mussed as Face shivered in orgasm, Hannibal's throat visibly working as he swallowed.

When Face's shivers had subsided, the boss pulled off him and produced a cigar from somewhere, lying on his back next to the panting lieutenant. Their hands intertwined on Face's abdomen, then Face turned and snuggled into Hannibal's side. Hannibal let him, simply shifting the cigar to his other hand.

"Fuck me sideways, kid, you should know better by now," Hannibal said, voice lazy and content. "Making me jump the gun like that do anything for you?"

Face sighed and shifted, pressing for more contact. "Mm. Making the legendary Colonel Hannibal Smith lose control? Does a whole lot for me. Especially my ego."

Hannibal chuckled, mouth unobstructed this time, Murdock noted absently. "And now you've got it on tape. Damn, kid, I knew I shouldn't have let you have your way."

Face kissed the other man, the cigar glowing away between them, and grinned. "So how did you like starring in your first adult movie, boss?"

"Actually, it wasn't my first," Hannibal said, a secretive little smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"What! Hannibal, when? Who? Tell me!"

"Turn of the camera, and I will," the colonel promised.

The screen went blank pretty soon after that, leaving a sheepishly grinning Murdock in the living room staring at a blue screen.

"I know, Billy, I shouldn't have watched that," Murdock said, wincing as he got up at the cooling stickiness in his pants. "Shouldn't have let you see it, either. Come on, let's go put it back before Facey and the bossman come home. I wonder if they'd mind making a copy?"

 

 **Confession**  
“Forgive me, father, for I have sinned!”

Face slammed the door behind him, staring helplessly at Hannibal with those big eyes and just putting on his begging face.

Hannibal sighed. He really wasn't in the mood for Face's little fuck-ups right then, and he told his lieutenant as much.

“Not now, Face. I've been up and down this damn ship checking for anything suspicious, and I've had my fill of people wanting to tell me their sins. This friggin' collar is like a guilt magnet. I just wanna go topside and smoke a cigar or six.”

Face stalked over to the bed on which Hannibal was sitting with an insistent gesture of his hands. “No, you don't understand, Hannibal. We got a problem... a real, bonafide FUBAR.”

Hannibal gave a snort. He'd heard this song before. “Let me guess – it involves you and someone of the female persuasion, right? If that's the case, it ain't a FUBAR, Faceman. Just another SNAFU in the lurid love life of one Templeton Peck.”

And it was true. Despite Hannibal's advice that he learn to control himself, the kid got into these little _situations_ all over the place. But it normally didn't interfere with their work; they'd had to beat a few hasty retreats lest Face got beat up by an annoyed boyfriend once or twice, but the man was an Army Ranger. He could take care of himself.

“FUBAR, SNAFU, whatever you call it, boss. It's _bad_. The General's daughter... the bride... I, uh... I've got a bit of history with her, turns out,” Face sighed, sinking down on the bed next to Hannibal. He looked genuinely distressed, and Hannibal felt a little twinge of concern for the kid.

“History? Do I _really_ wanna hear this?” he asked, pinching at the bridge of his nose.

“No,” Face said apologetically.

“But you're gonna tell me anyway?”

“Yes.”

“Great,” Hannibal growled.

As he listened to the kid tell him about how he'd been hooking up with the General's daughter, and how she was apparently still pretty keen on renewing acquaintances, Hannibal didn't know whether to be annoyed or gleeful. This, right here, was what Face got for being such a skirt chaser, and it served him right. Shcadenfreude was not usually a shade in Hannibal's emotional palette, but he indulged it this once.

On the other hand, he really hated the fact that this girl – a little girl, nothing more – could just throw herself at Face like that. Face belonged to him, to his team, and Hannibal didn't share. Sure, he largely ignored the fact that Face fucked anything passing by in high heels, but those were once-off, commitment-less affairs. He hated the idea of Face caring about any girl past the casual fuck-level. Of Face caring about anyone but him and the boys like that, really. Hannibal was a possessive man, and he'd long since come to recognize the things he felt towards Face as something animal and base. Something which had a lot to do with the instinct to mate.

Finally, this could seriously interfere with the mission, not to mention the wedding they were supposed to safeguard. So by the time Face concluded his tale of woe, Hannibal already had a plan cooking.

“Not good, eh?” Face concluded, turning to Hannibal with a sheepish grin.

“No, not good at all...” Hannibal said, getting up and straightening his collar. “And not going to last, either. I'm gonna nip in the bud any problems your overactive libido can cause us right from the get-go this time.”

“Overactive libido?” Face exclaimed, putting on a mock expression of hurt. “Aw, _c'mon_ , boss, that's kinda harsh, don't you think?”

Hannibal smirked at him. “Well, life's tough like that sometimes. Trust me, I know, I'm a reverend.”

Then he strode to the door and locked it. “And it's my job to keep my flock out of trouble.”

Face looked worried, gazing uncertainly at Hannibal. “Boss?”

Hannibal turned back to Face, removed the younger man's jacket efficiently, and gave him a little shove to indicate he should sit on the bed. Face followed directions, still confused. When Hannibal sat next to him and pushed him backwards to lie on the bed, however, Face began protesting.

“Boss, what're you -”

“Normally, I'd just tell you to go out and find a quick fuck, Face,” Hannibal said, looming over his lieutenant. “But even on a ship this size, stuff like that is difficult to keep discrete. And you'd just have a new girl hovering around, trying to scratch Lindsey's eyes out. So I'm going to take care of that libido myself.”

Face gave a start. “Boss, I don't think -”

“No, kid, that's the problem,” Hannibal interrupted, quick fingers going to work on Face's belt. “You don't. So why don't you let me do the thinking, and just follow orders for once, hmm?”

He'd gotten Face's slacks open within moments, and by the time he'd finished talking, his hand was in Face's boxers, wrapping around the younger man's dick with a strong grip. Face twitched when his CO touched him, but didn't actually fight back. The younger man's confused gaze was turning nervous.

“Boss?”

“Kid,” Hannibal acknowledged, squeezing just hard enough to make Face twitch in reaction. He stroked the limp cock, feeling it gradually heat and harden in his hand, his weight propped up on his elbow as he leaned over Face.

“Boss, ah, I really... should we...” Face gasped, bucking a little as Hannibal flicked a nail over the head. The conman wasn't exactly coherent, and Hannibal didn't care. “Hannibal!”

“You need to stop compromising the team for a piece of tail, kid,” Hannibal growled, stroking Face steadily. “How many times have you done it, just this last month?”

“Six,” Face gasped, so quickly that Hannibal paused for a moment. “I'm sorry!”

Hannibal slowed his movements, watching Face closely. The younger man was panting, cheeks ruddy with arousal, and he didn't make a single move to stop Hannibal's ministrations. He was getting off on this, big time.

“You're sorry?”

“Forgive me, father,” Face moaned, eyelids drooping as he looked up at Hannibal, “for I have... oh, Christ... sinned!”

_The collar again, huh? You've got serious issues, kid._

“Tell me, Templeton,” Hannibal coaxed, his voice going deep and serious. He gave the kid's dick a hard, slow pull and Face whined high in his throat. “How have you sinned?”

“I've... fornicated with women,” Face groaned, and Hannibal suddenly remembered that Face had grown up in orphanages, many of them Catholic. This should prove interesting.

“And?”

“And I've... I've... yielded to temptation,” Face panted, bucking a little into Hannibal's hand. “I've had unclean thoughts... about men, oh, father, please!”

Hannibal wanted to growl. Who had conditioned Face like this? Who else had had access to his boy, creating this kinky streak in him? Hannibal didn't like the idea that any other man had touched this. Ever. The women were bad enough; if other men had tasted this before he himself had, Hannibal would need to lay claim to Face very severely. Just to remind him of who was in charge here.

“Tell me, Templeton,” Hannibal growled, never easing the pressure on Face's dick. “Tell me about every carnal sin you've committed. How many have touched this before me?”

“I... I don't know!” Face wailed, writhing under his CO's big hands. “Lost count!”

“How many _men_ , boy?” Hannibal demanded. “How many men have you seduced?”

“Only one,” Face breathed, and his eyes were wide and honest, staring directly into Hannibal's with a plea in them. “Only one, father, and he didn't... We never... I was curious!”

The rise in pitch was due to Hannibal's sudden death grip on his balls. The colonel's eyes narrowed. That damn collar was beginning to feel much too constricting. “And it never occurred to you to come to me with that curiosity, Face? You don't trust me?”

“I do!” Face grunted, struggling to keep still. “Please, Hannibal, I trust you with my life! But how the hell was I supposed to know that you were gay?”

Hannibal resumed his strokes, schooled his face back to passivity, and Face relaxed again, slipping back into his role as repenting sinner.

“You confess to having sinned,” Hannibal said huskily, leaning in to whisper in Face's ear. “And how do you propose to atone for your sins?”

Face turned his head, then, eyes hooded but focused, and smiled lazily right into his CO's face. “Any way you want me to, father.”

Hannibal groaned, burying his face in Face's neck, and bit hard at the skin there. He thumbed the head of Face's cock expertly, and Face gave a yell and arched off the bed, coming in hot spurts all over Hannibal's hand. Hannibal, still rock hard in his pants, felt his erection throb at the sight of Face straining in climax.

“Shit, Hannibal,” Face moaned, voice hoarse. “Wow.”

“How about atoning a little right now?” Hannibal growled, indicating his tenting trousers. He really didn't have the patience for Face's post-coital haziness right now; not when he was aching hard and wanting to show Face who he belonged to.

“Ooh, sacrament, my favourite part,” Face grinned, then slid off the bed and got to his knees between Hannibal's ditto – slacks still open and dick hanging out. Hannibal had no words for what that sight did to him; his pretty boy kneeling there, looking up at him with a sated grin.

And words, as it turned out, were overrated when Face got Hannibal's own dick out and put it into his mouth. Face couldn't speak around his mouthful, and Hannibal couldn't utter a sound beyond deep growls and groans as Face swallowed him down. The kid was indecently good at this; there was no way Hannibal was prepared to believe he'd only done this once before. The way he tongued the vein at the underside was just too...

“Kid, I'm gonna -”

Face _moaned_ and that was that. Hannibal shuddered as orgasm ripped through him; Face sucked harder and swallowed it all, eagerly milking Hannibal through his climax as the older man gave a yell and bucked on the bed.

“Damn, kid, you've got some serious issues, you know that?” Hannibal rasped, feeling the movements of Face's mouth as he swallowed the last of Hannibal's come. The colonel closed his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the obscene hotness of that.

“What, after I just sucked you off?” Face panted, leaning his head on Hannibal's thigh. “That really is harsh, boss.”

Hannibal chuckled, then reached down to ruffle Face's hair. “Touché. Come take a shower with me. It won't do to have you smelling like a whorish altar boy when I get around to this bud-nipping I was talking about.”

Face looked up at him, eyes big. “I thought this _was_ the bud-nipping. My libido's a sturdy thing, boss, but not _that_ sturdy.”

Hannibal got up and removed the collar, then his jacket, and set off for his bathroom. “This was taking care of your libido, kid. Part two of my plan is a lot easier and not nearly as much fun.”

And Face soon found out, to his great horror, just what part two consisted of. He very nearly threw a hissy-fit (only Face insisted it was a manly freak-out) when Hannibal told him he'd told Lindsey that Face was gay. But then Hannibal intercepted said fit with another bout of libido-handling, and Face admitted the plan was actually fairly good.

“And just tell me when you need another round of the confession game, kid.”

Face decided to build his own confession chair once they got back on base.

 

 **Birthday**  
"Uh, boss..."

"What?" Hannibal snaps.

"You know Murdock could have done that, right? I mean, no offence, but you're no artist in the kitchen and -"

"I thought you liked my cooking!" Hannibal says indignantly.

"I do, I do," Face says, holding his hands up soothingly. "Your hamburgers are one of my favourite things in this world. But those burgers are basically the only thing you know how to make without bringing the kitchen down."

Hannibal huffs. "Well, see if I ever make you any more of those."

Face laughs. "You're so cute when you're angry, boss."

The conman would have stepped closer and kissed his man if it hadn't been for all the whipped cream coating Hannibal's face, hair and t-shirt-clad chest. Face has his good shirt on, and dairy products leave a smell that even his most impressive laundry skills can't get rid of.

Hannibal sighs and throws the spatula to the counter top in exasperation. "Well, there goes that plan. Sorry I screwed up your birthday surprise, kid."

Face's grin only widens. "You were baking me a cake for my birthday, huh?"

"Of course I was, why the hell else would I be standing here like an idiot with cream all over everything?" Hannibal retorts. And he does have a point.

"Tell you what," Face says, deciding to hell with his shirt as he goes to kiss Hannibal briefly on the lips, licking at a few specks of cream on the way. "Why don't you get Murdock to help you whip up the rest of the cream... ignore the cake... and bring it up to our room so we can celebrate my birthday properly?"

Hannibal's expression turns wolfish. "With the handcuffs?"

"And the chocolate sauce," Face confirms, licking slowly along Hannibal's jaw line towards his ear. "I really don't need the extra calories from a cake. Mmm, yeah. Cream, chocolate sauce and this. I think I'm good."

Hannibal laughs, then smacks him playfully on the ass. "Five minutes, kid. Be naked."

Face grins to himself as he ascends the stairs, the sound of Hannibal shouting for Murdock's assistance following him. He loves birthdays, because even though the boss has never managed to get one right in his life, he still gets exactly what he wants.


End file.
